Young Phantom
by 2013Gokurocks201993
Summary: Slight Romance Slight AU. When they investigated Project Cadmus; Rob, KF, & AL found 2 clones: Superboy, and Project Banshee. How will Superman's reaction, and treatment, of his son differ when the Earth's most Powerful Ghost Hero accepts his DAUGHTER without question during his first time meeting her? On Hiatus until further notice.
1. Enter the Clones

**Summary: Slight Romance, Slight AU. When they investigated Project Cadmus; Rob, KF, & AL found 2 clones: Superboy, and Project Banshee. How will Superman's reaction, and treatment, of his son differ when the Earth's most Powerful Ghost Hero accepts his DAUGHTER without question during his first time meeting her? AquaMartian, Robtanna, Spitfire, SuperDani, PhantomCanary, and hints of WonderBat.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Yes, I put M'gann/Megan with Aqualad— I don't really know why though. And I just thought it'd make sense to pair the clones together.**

**Warnings: Potentially disliked pairings; Violence, and Language.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Gotham City— Gotham City Park**

**July 4, 2010**

**12:00 EDT**

Mister Freeze had started freezing civilians when he came stumbled upon a family having a picnic. "Enjoying family time…" He started, before freezing the family, "…my family has other plans."

Freeze slid down the ice from the rock he'd been standing on, and started to aim his freeze cannon at a large group of civilians when a Baterang hit his weapon, causing it to misfire.

"Batman…I was wondering when you'd…" he turned in the direction the throwing weapon had come from, and saw no one.

Right before he could question where his real target had went, Robin came crashing down on his glass dome that kept him at a constant cold temperature below what a normal human could survive at for extended periods.

Robin flipped in the air, having used Freeze's glass dome as a launching point, and upon landing Robin threw some disks at Freeze…resulting in the glass cracking.

"Ah, the Boy Wonder…Batman sent a child to take me to prison, frankly I'm underwhelmed." Freeze, as he stood up and aimed his gun at Robin.

"Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here!" Robin seemed to reply.

"Kids today, so impatient."

"Wasn't talking to you." He said as if his conversation was just interrupted by an unwanted third wheel.

Freeze turned around and looked up, just in time for a descending Batman to punch through the glass and knock Freeze out.

**Star City— Star City Bridge**

**July 4, 2010**

**09:01 PDT**

Icicle Junior was shooting ice at whatever he could see, taking a particular interest in the cars on the bridge— all while laughing.

He was suddenly hit with two arrows, while the pillar of ice next to him was hit with five, he barely had time to register the arrows in his ice armor before all of the arrows exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Junior looked up at one of the support structures of the bridge, to see Green Arrow and Speedy.

"Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." Junior said, as his arms started to morph before he threw large spikes of ice at the heroes.

"Junior's doing this for attention?!" Speedy wasn't really asking a question, it was more like a remark of annoyance combined with anger.

Speedy and Green Arrow launched arrows at some of the ice, destroying it, before they began running from and dodging the ice— using the steel support cable as a path to run at the villain with. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere."

With that said both Speedy and Green Arrow sent one arrow each at Junior, who blocked with his ice; the arrows destroyed a portion of the ice, and Junior sent some more ice flying at Speedy— who simply jumped over the icicles before sending one last arrow flying at Junior, this time actually hitting him…in the jaw, and knocking him out.

*Chuckles* "Kid had a glass jaw." Arrow joked.

"Hilarious, can we go now…today's the day."

**Pearl Harbor**

**July 4, 2010**

**08:02 HST**

Aquaman and Aqualad were fighting Killer Frost, who was attacking the naval ships stationed at the famous harbor.

Aquaman got caught in one of her ice blasts, freezing everything below his head.

Aqualad jumped over his king, in a surprising display of agility for someone of his build, before running at Killer Frost.

Aquaman broke free of the ice, and started running after his protégé, "Don't tell me you're not excited."

"Right now, my king, I am more focused on the matter at hand." Was the simple reply.

Aqualad drew water out of his water bearers, forming the water into the shape of two maces.

He jumped up into the air, aiming to hit Frost with the water maces, when Frost shot an ice beam at his hands— freezing the water in his maces, as well as putting a large amount of ice over his hands.

Killer Frost stepped back, smirking while doing so, when Aqualad landed— making him miss her, but her "victory" was short lived as he brought his arms up to her chin with enough force to shatter the ice around his arms and water bearers.

"Well?" Aquaman asked, walking up to his student.

"Yes, I am excited. Today is The Day." Aqualad responded, as he looked at his king

**Central City— Diamond Store**

**July 4, 2010**

**11:03 CDT**

Flash and Kid Flash were literally running circles around Captain Cold right outside of a Diamond Store that he'd just tried to rob.

"Stealing ice, isn't that a little cliché…even for Captain Cold?" Flash asked, as he kept running around in a circle in the opposite direction of Kid Flash.

Captain Cold kept trying to blast the two speedsters, to no avail.

"Come on, we don't have time for this." KF complained; as he turned and ran straight at Captain Cold, who turned and shot at KF but only hit his shoulder as the younger speedster twisted his body and kept going…taking Captain Cold's Ice generating gun.

Flash came from the side, and knocked Cold out with a single punch. "Calm down Kid."

"Oh please! You'll chat it up with civilians, the cops, with Cold even! No, no way…Today is The Day!" KF semi-shouted, as a huge smile broke out on his face.

**The Hall of Justice; Washington, D.C**

**July 4, 2010**

**14:00 EDT**

Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow their "sidekicks" were looking at the "Headquarters" of the Justice League, as they waited for the last two members of their little group to arrive.

Batman placed his hand on Robin's shoulder and simply said, in his usual monotone— but with a slight hint of pride, "Today is the day."

Less than a minute later, a somewhat whiny voice was heard to be saying, "Aw man, I knew we'd be the last ones here!" followed quickly by the appearance of The Flash, and his protégé Kid Flash.

**-in front of the Hall-**

As the heroes and protégées were walking towards the Hall of Justice, the excited calls of the fans/paparazzi could be picked out of the crowd.

"Hey, is that Batman?"

"Look, there's Flash and Flash Junior!"  
"His name's Speedy, duh."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well that makes no sense."

These and more were heard by the group of heroes, both young and experienced, as they continued their walk towards the Hall.

Green Arrow touched Speedy's shoulder and asked him, "Ready to see the inner Sanctum?"

"Born that way." Was Speedy's reply as he looked back at his mentor.

"I am glad we are all here." Aqualad told Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy— his three closest friends on the surface.

"Man, this is so cool! Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" asked KF.

Speedy answered immediately, "_Don't_ call us sidekicks, not after today."

"Sorry; first time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked, he was answered as they entered the Hall of Justice, with 8 statues of the original founding members of the League— Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Phantom, Martian Man Hunter, Green Lantern John Stewart (not that the civvies knew that), Flash, and Aquaman.

"Whoa, maybe that's why." Robin stated, in awe of the size of the statues.

They walked up to a door; which opened to reveal Martian Man Hunter, Phantom (one of the JL's powerhouses, as well as one of the few heroes to have the honor of having SINGLE HANDEDLY saved the world on more than one occasion) , and Red Tornado.

"Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Speedy . . . welcome to the Hall, you now have full access to our gym and training area, our fully stocked kitchen, and of course our Library. Please, make you selves comfortable." Man Hunter told them; AL, KF, and Rob taking the chairs while Speedy chose to stand.

"We'll discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman said in his serious, business-like, monotone voice; directing the last part towards the protégées. **(A/N: You probably know who the fifth one was, but in case you don't; here's a hint: "Will you be my friend?")**

The Leaguers turned to a door marked "Justice League Members Only" when a small round device came down from the ceiling, "Recognized: Batman, 01; Phantom, 04; Flash, 06; Aquaman, 08; Green Arrow, 09; Martian Man Hunter, 05; Red Tornado, 10." It said in a computerized voice.

Speedy decided to voice his . . . disappointment . . . in the Leagues actions. "That's it? You promised us a _real_ look inside, not a glorified back stage pass."

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get." Aquaman responded, trying to calm the young archer.

"Oh _really_." Speedy gestured towards the sound proof window above their heads on the wall which separated the public form the League. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on."

Green Arrow spoke up; trying to defuse the situation, "Roy…you just need to be patient—"

He was interrupted by the very person he was trying to calm down. "What I _need_ is respect."

The whole time this was going on; Phantom was reminded of how he used to be when he first started out as a hero and how he treated Sam and Tucker, and realized that this was Roy lashing out due to his frustration of being seen as just a sidekick instead of a partner and equal.

Roy turned to the other three protégées

"They're treating us like kids…no, worse, like sidekicks— we deserve better than this."

Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin all shared a look before looking back at Roy with the same look on their faces.

"You're kidding right, you're actually playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day, step **one **in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"well…sure…but, I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash seemed to be questioning his own statement by the tone of his voice.

"Except that this isn't even the real HQ. I bet they never told you that the Hall is just a false front for the tourists; and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam Teleporter Tubes to the real thing…an orbiting satellite, called the Watch Tower."

Phantom shook his head and muttered, "Stupid Arrow" while Green Arrow turned to see the Flash and Batman looking at him with obvious glares.

"I know, I know . . . but; I thought . . . maybe, we could…make an exception." It was more of a question then an explanation; and at the deepening of the glares, his face fell into a frown. "Or not."

"You are not helping your cause here son." Aquaman spoke up, trying his hand once more at calming Roy down. "Stand down, or—"

"Or _what_? You'll send me to my room; and I'm _not_ your son, I'm not even his…I thought I was his partner, but…not anymore." Roy finished by throwing his hat on the ground and storming off, but before casting looks at each of the other three protégées.

"I guess they were right about you three, you're _not_ ready." And with that Roy left the Hall, followed by an awkward silence that lasted for about half a minute when it was finally broken.

"Superman to League; there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire."

Batman responded to Superman's call, "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to inves—"

"Zatara to League; the sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun, requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman questioned.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Justice League members; converge on Zatara's coordinates, Batman out"

Batman turned to see the eager faces of the three protégées who'd stayed at the hall and trusted their mentors. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin asked, clearly miffed.

"You're not trained—" the Flash was interrupted by his own protégé.

"Not trained? Since when?" KF asked, just as mad as Robin.

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team."

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman stated.

"But for now. _Stay_._ Put_." Batman commanded the three; before he Aquaman, and the Flash left through the door marked "Justice League Members Only". Followed closely by Green Arrow, and Martian Man Hunter, who had a small discussion go on between the two of them.

"You glad you didn't bring You-Know-Who?" GA asked Man Hunter

"Indeed." Was the simple response from the Green Martian.

Red Tornado was the next to leave, but not before looking back at the protégées— as if apologizing for their mentors' actions.

And last was Phantom; though he didn't do as the other heroes did, instead he walked up to the three young heroes and stroked his chin in thought. "The fire at Cadmus _is_ a golden opportunity, too good to pass up; it really is too bad _the League_ is going to miss it, I guess some _non-Leaguers_ will have to do it."

And with that he left; but not before winking at the three young heroes, as if saying "Go for it" before he left smiling…having completed what he set out to do— inspire the three into making their own decisions.

After he left, KF spoke up. "Dudes, did…did we just get permission from one the most powerful members of the Justice League to go and check out Cadmus?"

"I…I think so, strange that the guy without any protégé, the guy who can go toe-to-toe with Superman and come out in better shape than Big Blue, is the one to tell us to disobey Batman." Robin responded, kind of shocked at the revelation that they now had League consent to check out Cadmus.

"Phantom trusts us when our own mentors do not, let us not waste the chance he has given us." Aqualad stated, making his opinion known to the other two.

"I'm right there with you, Batman trusts me to do things no one else my age could do…yet he tells us to stay here when we could be checking out Cadmus for him, and then Phantom tells us to forget that and do what the League can't…I agree, we shouldn't waste this chance." Robin added, smirking the whole time.

"Wait; does that mean you two are going to Cadmus, because if you're going then I'm going." KF was practically jumping for joy at the news.

"And just like that, we are a team on a mission." Aqualad said.

"Hey, we didn't come here for a play date." Robin smirked, before they left the Hall together.

**-At the Project Cadmus building-**

Two employees of Project Cadmus fell from an open two story window; only to be caught by Kid Flash as he ran up the side of the building, he placed them on the roof before starting to slip down the wall— catching himself on the same second open window that the employees fell from, he started to try and climb into the window with little success.

"Look it's— what's his name…Flash boy!" yelled one of the firefighters.

"It's Kid Flash!" Yelled KF while trying to get in the window. "Why is that so hard to remember?"

"Does he always need to run ahead." Aqualad asked, as he and Robin arrived at the scene.

He was answered with laughter; looking back at the scene in front of him, Aqualad viewed Robin shooting his grappling hook at the building— swinging into the building, before dragging Kid Flash inside with him.

"Why am I not surprised." It wasn't really a question, Aqualad was just annoyed.

Running up to the firefighters; Aqualad quickly said "I need to borrow that" before taking the water they were using to put out the fire, and made a platform out of it— raising himself up to the roof of Cadmus, Aqualad looked at the employees that Kid Flash had placed there. "Get on."

The men clumsily climbed onto the platform, before Aqualad lowered them to the ground— getting off at the same window that Robin and Kid Flash had entered through earlier.

"Thanks for the help." Aqualad stated sarcastically, looking at his two friends who had left him to deal with the rest of the saving of the employees.

"What! You had it covered." Robin responded, hacking a computer while KF watched.

Aqualad walked out into the hallway, and noticed something strange in the elevator.

"There's something in the elevator."

"Elevators should be locked down." Observed KF.

Robin noticed something strange about the elevator, "This is wrong…" he started to look at the plans for Cadmus he'd downloaded from the computer he was messing with earlier. "Thought so; this is a high speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Replied Aqualad, before he forced open the elevator doors, revealing that the shaft went VERY far below the two levels of the building that were known to the public.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin observed, before shooting a grappling hook up to the ceiling above them before jumping down the shaft with Aqualad and Kid Flash following him on the rope.

They kept going; until Robin reached Sublevel 26 and said, "I'm at the end of my rope."

He leapt to the ledge that was next to the door for Sublevel 26, and started to hack— at the same time he was hacking, Aqualad was helping KF over to the ledge that he'd jumped with more ease than Robin.

Robin finished hacking and said, "Aqualad, go."

The Atlantean teen made quick work of forcing the doors apart and letting Robin and KF into the _real_ Project Cadmus, which Robin commented on. "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

Kid Flash put his goggles down over his eyes, and started to run off, ignoring Aqualad's call of "Kid, wait."

KF kept running until he came turned into a hall, just to be _almost_ flattened like a pancake by a giant elephantine-beast that had some great ape-like qualities.

Robin and Aqualad came running up to KF as he got up and out of the way of the…herd?

One of the giant beasts looked at the protégées before snorting out steam and looking away, the miniature creature on its back— no bigger than a house cat— looked at them as well with the small horns on its head glowing red.

As the _herd_ moved on, Aqualad spoke what all three were thinking. "Noo, nothing strange going on here."

**0o0o0o0o0**

A middle-aged man— with slight wrinkles, grey hair on the sides, and Brown hair on top of his head— was working with a red liquid, injecting it in a clear liquid with a strange blue crystal after which the entire beaker became a blue liquid as the crystal dissolved.

He looked at it and smiled, before his peaceful moment was cut short by a new arrival.

"Dr. Desmond."

"Tell me, Guardian, what part of 'not interruptions' didn't you understand?" the now identified Dr. Desmond scowled at the interruption of his personal project.

"A G-Gnome spotted intruders on sublevel twenty six, sir."

*sighs* "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

"Noo."

"The G-Gnome is Confused." Desmond responded, before elaborating. "Whatever may happen in our faux lab above ground, the _real_ Project Cadmus is the single most secure facility in Washington, D.C."

"And it's my job to keep it that way." Guardian shot back.

"Fine, take a squad of G-Elves and investigate f you must."

It was at that moment that the strange figure Aqualad had seen in the elevator earlier made a second appearance, "Perhaps it would be best if Guardian were to leave his G-Gnome here, if violence were to occur…"

"The little guy would just be in my way." Guardian observed, realizing where the Humanoid-Goblin like being was going with his sentence.

"NO! The benefits of instantaneous telepathic communication outweigh all other concerns." Desmond immediately countered, albeit with a VERY weak argument, as he stroked the chin of the G-Gnome he had sitting in the lab with him.

The tiny creature's horns atop its head started to glow red, before the Horns atop the head of the G-Gnome sitting on Guardian's shoulder also glowed red and Guardian seemed to go into a hypnotic state. "I need my G-Gnome with me at all times."

And with that, after a short bow, Guardian left to track down the intruders.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A door opened revealing KF, Aqualad, and Robin— who said, "Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

The reason for his statement…they'd just found the power supply for Cadmus.

"This must be how they hide this massive underground facility from the world…the real Cadmus isn't on the grid, they generate their own power with these…_things_…must be what they're bred for." KF observed.  
"Even the name is a clue, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing Dragons' teeth into the Earth." Aqualad informed.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said, before he started to hack a nearby computer. "they call these things…Genomorphs…whoa, check out the stats on these things…Super-strength, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Razor Claws…these things are living weapons!"

"They're building an army. But for who?" KF asked.

"Wait, there's something else… Project K-R, and Project Ghost…ugh, the file's triple encrypted, I can't—"

"DON"T MOVE!" Guardian yelled, as he came rushing into the room with a pack of G-Elves accompanying him. "Wait. Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin joked to KF.

"I know you. Guardian. A hero." Aqualad said.

"I do my best." Guardian replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" KF asked.

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out." Guardian answered then explained.

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" KF asked, thinking that Guardian must be stupid or something.

"Weapons? What do you—" Guardian was interrupted by the red glow of the G-Gnome's horns that was resting on his shoulder, and he seemed to be in pain…until, "Take them down hard. No mercy." He commanded, pointing at the three young heroes.

The G-Elves immediately went on the attack, only for Robin to jump in front of Aqualad and Kid Flash to throw down some smoke pellets before he used his grappling hook to get up to the rafters.

Kid Flash started running around like a human canon ball, knocking down as many Genomorphs as he could, while Aqualad swatted them away with his water bearers.

Aqualad was smashed into the front console of a computer by Guardian, who immediately charged the Atlantean teen.

Only this time; when Guardian was close to Aqualad, he was electrocuted by the bioelectricity that Aqualad produces.

Aqualad and Kid Flash quickly took off down a hall, eventually catching up to Robin who was hacking away at a computer with his wrist computer.

Kid Flash super-sped his way over too Robin and chastised the Boy Wonder, "Way to be a team player, Robin."  
"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin joked.

Aqualad quickly reached them as the Elevator opened, and jumped inside. The doors barely closed in time to keep the G-Elves out of the elevator.

Aqualad quickly noticed that something was wrong, "We're going down?"  
"Dude! Out is up." KF said angrily at the Boy Wonder.

"Excuse me? Projects K-R and Ghost? They're down, on Sub-level 52." Robin countered.

"This is out of control." Aqualad said as he rubbed his head, before continuing. "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the League."

Right after he said that, the doors opened to Sub-level 52, resulting in Robin once more running ahead without informing them of the plan.

KF looked at Aqualad, and shrugged his shoulders before saying, "We are already here." And with that, Kid Flash took off after Robin.

*Sigh* Aqualad chose to follow his two friends, and found them at a fork in the chamber. The entirety of Sub-level 52 seemed to be bathed in an eerie red light, with large smooth blue crystals on the wall that had a glow in-and-of themselves. "Which way?" The dark skinned Atlantean powerhouse asked.

"Yeah. Bizarre looking hallway number one, or bizarre looking hallway number two." Robin joked, while at the same time trying to come to a decision about which path to take…the choice would be made for him.

Right after Robin said those words, a yell of "Hold" was heard, they looked and saw what appeared to be a Human/Goblin hybrid.

His horns started to glow red, as to canisters filled with volatile chemicals floated into the air…he then used his telekinesis to send them flying in the direction of the three protégées, where they exploded against a wall.

Robin quickly threw two disks at the creature, before taking off with Aqualad and Kid Flash…just as two more canisters were shot at them.

It was at that moment that Guardian finally arrived on Sub-level 52, the creature looked at him and said, "They are headed to Projects K-R and Ghost."

With that, Guardian and his pack of G-Elves took off down the same hallway that the teens had went down.

**0o0o0o0o0**

KF came running around a corner, just as a female scientist was exiting a room marked "Project K-R" with "Project Ghost" underneath it.

He slid to a stop, and noticed that the doors were quickly shutting…so he grabbed a large chunk of some kind of metal, and jammed it in between the doors— keeping them open lone enough for Rob and AL to get into the room, with Aqualad kicking the metal out from between the doors, allowing them to slam shut.

Aqualad turned to see Robin give a sigh of relief, "I bypassed the door override codes, we're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad corrected.

"Uh, guys? You'll want to see these." KF called from where he was standing, before pushing a button that illuminated two people in pods. One was a raven haired sixteen year old boy, wearing an all-white full-body suit except for the red Kryptonean S shield on his chest; while the other person was a girl with snowy white hair, and a black and white suit **(Think Danni's normal Ghost form, only 16 years old.) ** that had a ghostly D-with-a-P-inside on her chest.

"Big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton… and a neon green, stereotypical ghost symbol— as in Phantom…clones?" KF asked while looking at what appeared to be clones of two of the Justice League's most powerful members.

"Robin, Hack." Aqualad ordered.

"Right, right. " Robin responded, before getting to work, "Project Kr, designation Superboy…a clone force grown in SIXTEEN WEEKS, from DNA acquired from Superman…Project Ghost, designation Banshee…same thing as Superboy, except they acquired DNA from…Phantom and Black Canary!"

"_Stolen_ from Superman, Phantom, and Black Canary." Aqualad corrected.

"No way the three of them know about this." KF added.

"Solar Suit allows Superboy to absorb Yellow Sun radiation twenty-four/seven." Robin continued.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked.

"Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic. Force feeding them an education." Robin replied.

"And we can guess what else." Kid said, before elaborating. "They're making slaves out of, well…Superman's son, as well as Phantom and Black Canary's daughter."

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad commanded, before he pressed the symbol of Atlantis that was on his belt, Kid Flash doing the same with his Flash symbol, and Robin typing away at his holo-videocom that was built into his wrist computer.

"No signal." Robin pointed out.

"We're in too deep, literally." Kid commented.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Dr. Desmond came running up to a scene of the female scientist— the same one that had exited the room Rob, Kid, and AL were now locked in— trying to rewire the doors so that they would open. Guardian was standing close by in case it worked, that way he could apprehend the protégées. "They're still in there? With the Weapons?" Desmond seemed very annoyed by this thought.

"We can't get the door open." Guardian informed.

Desmond turned to the Goblin-like Humanoid and issued a command, "Use you telekinesis."

"I have tried, to no avail." Was its response to the command.

"Useless. This is a debacle." Desmond said, as he turned towards Guardian once more. "Get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the door open. Now."

"Already on their way." Guardian said, showing that— contrary to what Desmond believed— he had brains as well as brawns.

"You realize that once we get in there, we can't ever let them leave?" Desmond asked.

"Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids. You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League." Guardian warned.  
"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of Directors, believe me." Desmond countered, before looking at the G-Gnome on Guardians shoulder. "Contact the G-Gnomes inside K-R and Ghost." The response was for the G-Gnome to close its eyes, as its horns glowed red.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"This is wrong." Kid said, looking at Banshee and Superboy.

"We can't leave them like this." Robin added.

Aqualad seemed to be I thought, before coming to a decision. "Set them free. Do it."

Robin immediately started to type away on his holoscreen.

The result was the pods lifting into the ceiling.

The two clones opened their eyes, revealing one pair of icy blue eyes and one pair of neon green eyes. Superboy super-sped over to Aqualad, and slammed into him— sending him flying. When Robin and Kid Flash tried to help their friend, they were stopped short by a blast of Ectoenergy…turning they saw that Phantom's clone was attacking them as well.

While they tried to fight a one-quarter-ghost/three-quarters-human clone…Aqualad was having much better luck with Superboy, being almost equal to him in strength…when you throw in Aqualad's bioelectricity and his ability to manipulate water. Aqualad covered Superboy in water, head to toe, before sending a massive jolt of electricity through the water…temporarily disabling the Kryptonean Clone.

He immediately rushed to help his friends, and evened the fight a bit more as it seemed that the female clone had yet to learn how to duplicate herself…a gift horse Rob, Kid, and Aqualad readily accepted without looking in the mouth.

They were so focused on the Phantom Clone, they didn't notice the Super Clone getting up and rushing ay them until he had already slammed Kid Flash against the wall, knocking him out…while they were distracted, the Ghost Clone shot two strong ectoblasts at Robin and Aqualad…Robin was knocked unconscious by the blast, while Aqualad was just made dizzy— which was all the two clones needed to drive two super-strength powered punches to the Atlantean's face, knocking him out as well.

Superboy, grabbed the door from the inside and forced it open in much the same way that Aqualad had done to the Elevator doors earlier.

Dr. Desmond was still there, waiting for the results of the fight, when the door was forced open— showing a victorious Superboy and Banshee.

Desmond walked into the room and saw the unconscious trio lying on the floor, and couldn't help but smile as he turned to face the two of them. "Good children."


	2. Forming of The Team

**A/N: here's chapter two. Also there's a poll up on my profile for which powers I should give Dani besides the normal Ghost ones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP, YJ or anything else this might crossover with.**

"Talking"

"_**Telepathy/Group Psychic Link"**_

"**Spells"**

**-Read and review-**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Desmond stood in a very dark room, the only light shining down on top of him…or it was, until seven screens came down from the ceiling, and turned on.

The screens revealed seven beings shrouded in light to keep their identities a secret. One of the silhouettes, a man, spoke first. "Dr. Desmond. You require an audience with the Light?"

"Yes. Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour—" Desmond was interrupted by another male voice.

"Just give your report."

"Right." Desmond said before clearing his throat, "We had a small fire her at Project Cadmus, the cause of the fire is still unclear. But it seems to have brought us some unwanted attention. Three sidekicks; Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, breached security. They found and released the weapons. The Superboy and the Banshee. Of course the clones are under our telepathic control and, as ordered, turned against their would-be liberators. Uh…what should I do with them?"

"Clone them." Male voice two said.

"The substitutes will serve the Light. And only the Light." Male voice 1 said.

"And the originals?" Desmond asked.

"Dispose of them. Leave no trace." MV1 said.

This caused Desmond to have an evil smirk on his face, as he thought of the possibilities of the DNA of the three sidekicks in different combinations.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash were hanging in pods, still unconscious when all three of them started to hear a voice in their heads.

"_**Time draws short."**_ The voice said.

"_**You must awaken."**_ The voice commanded gently.

"_**You must awaken. NOW."**_ Commanded the voice for a final time, this time forcing them awake with an unknown power.

They woke up to see Superboy and Banshee staring at them without blinking, and they did it with such intensity that made them feel a little uncomfortable.

"What…what do you want?" Kid yelled, angry at the two for attacking them when they had set the two clones free. "Quit staring, you're creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF, how about we don't tick off the guy and girl who can fry us with a look?" Robin asked rhetorically, actually telling Kid to keep his mouth shut.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Desmond was walking back to the room that housed Project K-R and Project Ghost, talking to his second-in-command of the scientists. "Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project Sidekick. Now."

And with that, the female scientist from before left to prepare the procedure as ordered.

"Almost done here, doc." Guardian said, as two Genomorphs— a G-Troll, and a G-Dwarf— were busily working away and trying to repair the door that Superboy had broken.

Dr. Desmond walked towards the room, only to notice that neither Banshee NOR Superboy were in their pods. "Where're the weapons?" He growled out, afraid that he'd lost them in the confusion.

"You mean Banshee and Superboy? They carried the intruders to the cloning chamber." Guardian informed the "good" doctor.

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond practically yelled, before continuing, "Get the weapons back in their pods NOW."

Guardian tried advocate for the two clones, "I don't see the harm in letting the kids stretch their legs."

"Don't you." Desmond said, as the horns of the G-Gnomes on his and Guardians shoulders started to once again glow red.

"Guardian grabbed his head for a second before he became very angry. "Those clones belong in their cages." And with that he took off, to go bring the clones back to their pods.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Back with the "intruders" Aqualad was trying to figure out why the two clones had attacked them, "We only sought to help you two." He told Banshee and Superboy.

"Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us." KF yelled through the pod he was trapped in. "How's that for grati—"

"Kid, please, be quiet now." Aqualad said, before explaining to the speedster his thoughts. "I do not believe that our new friends were in full control of their actions."

The two clones looked at each other, before Superboy spoke. "And what if…what if we weren't?"

"He can talk?" KF asked, as if it was honestly surprising…which it might have been for him.

This time Banshee spoke up, while both her and Superboy cracked their knuckles with both of their fists clenched, "Yes, _they_ can!"

Robin, and Aqualad both looked at Kid, whose pod was in the middle of the three as the pods were lined up in a curved line, with disapproving looks.

"Not like I said 'it.'"

Aqualad looked back at the two clones and asked them, "The G-Gnomes taught you? Telepathically?"

"They taught us much." Banshee told them, both her and Superboy wearing scowls on their faces. "We can read, write. We know the names of things."

Robin spoke up next, "But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in our minds, but, no, we have not seen them." Superboy responded, looking at the ground when he mentioned that he had not seen them for himself.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked them, wondering what they've been taught about themselves.

Banshee spoke up first, "I am the Banshee. A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Phantom. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light ."

"And I am the Superboy. Also a Genomorph. I am a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created for the same purpose as the Banshee, in regards to the Superman."

Robin and Kid both shared concerned looks at the mentioning of "destroying" the two most powerful Heroes on the Earth.

Aqualad however had more noble thoughts, "To be like Superman and Phantom are worthy aspirations. But like Superman and Phantom, you deserve lives of your own. Beyond your suits. Beyond your pods. Beyond Cadmus."

"WE EXIST BECAUSE OF CADMUS! IT IS OUR HOME!" Banshee yelled, while Superboy glared at Aqualad for even suggesting such a thing.

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Robin countered.

Kid spoke up next. "Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon!"

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman and Phantom." Aqualad said, trying to further sweeten the pot.

Banshee and Superboy seemed to be interested in the deal, when their hopes were crushed. "No, they can't."

Superboy and Banshee turned to see Desmond walking in with his second-in-command and Guardian.

"They'll be otherwise preoccupied. Activate the cloning process." Desmond ordered.

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough." Robin joked, picking the lock to his restraints without anyone noticing.

"And get the weapons back in their pods." Desmond semi-yelled at Guardian, who walked up to the two "teens" and placed his hands on their shoulders.

Superboy looked at the protégées. "Help us?" Aqualad asked them.

Superboy and Banshee shoved Guardians hands off their respective shoulders.

"Don't start thinking now." Desmond said, as his and Guardian's G-Gnomes jumped onto the shoulders of the clones and put them both into a hypnotic trance. "See, you're not a real boy and girl. You're a weapon. And you belong to me. Well, to Cadmus. Same thing." Desmond said as he walked infront of the two. "Now get back to your pods!"

Two of them immediately started to walk back to their pods, not having much say in the matter due to their minds being under the influence of the G-Gnomes.

Desmond nodded at the scientist, who pushed a few buttons and cause robotic hyper dermic needles to stab into the chests of the three protégées who immediately started to scream as the robotic arms jolted them with electricity to get their blood pumping faster.

Desmond shifted his eyes to both sides and asked, "Where's Dubbilex?"

The G-Goblin came out of the shadows, showing that he was right behind Desmond— who made several sounds of surprise, before saying, "Lurking as usual. Get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories. Whe that's done, delete the source material."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Superboy and Banshee were in the hallway making their way to the elevator to go back to their pods— when they heard (just barely in the case of Banshee) Aqualad speak to them, in a whisper.

"Superboy, Banshee. You live. That gives you the right to follow your own paths. A weapon or a person? The choice is yours. But ask yourselves, what would Superman and Phantom do?"

This caused the two clones to stop in their tracks, and narrow their eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The protégées were still in pain from the electric shocks, when there was a sound of metal being crushed.

Everyone looked at the door, the source of the sound, when it was suddenly ripped off by Superboy— shutting off the electric shocks of the cloning pods at the same time.

Superboy threw the door away, and started to walk towards the protégées when Desmond said, "I thought I told you to get back to your pod." Before he could touch Superboy though, he was lifted into the air by Banshee— who'd entered the room while invisible— and thrown against the wall. Superboy, meanwhile, had thrown Guardian and the other scientist against the opposite wall Desmond was tossed into.

"Don't give us orders." The two clones said at the same time, before he and Banshee walked up to the protégées and looked at them.

KF looked back and asked, "So…are you here to help us of fry us?"

Superboy narrowed his eyes before _slightly_ smirking, "huh, I don't seem to have heat vision. So I guess my only option is to help you."

Banshee openly smirked, "And I don't know how the Ghost Eye lasers work either, so guess I'm stuck with helping you too."

Just as they said that, Robin finally got the locks picked and freed himself before starting to rub his pained wrist. "Ugh, finally. Lucky Batman _isn't_ here. He'd have my head for taking so long." He said.

"Seriously? _That's _what you're worried about?" Kid started, "The whole League's gonna have our heads after tonight, Rob."

Robin pressed a button and the hyper dermic needles retreated to the bottoms of the Cloning pods, while at the same time the doors to the pods opened.

"Can you two get Aqualad and Kid Mouth?" Robin asked the two before explaining, "My wrists are still pretty sore from trying to crack that thing."

"…Fine." Superboy said, before walking up to Aqualad and ripping off his restraints while at the same time Banshee ripped off KF's restraints.

"Thank you. Both of you." Aqualad told them, showing his gratitude with a small smile.

The five of them immediately started to take off, while the scientist and Desmond came too. "You! You'll never get out of here. I'll have you all back in pods before morning!"

Robin stopped to throw some exploding discs at the cloning pods: saying at the same time, "That guy is definitely not whelmed. Not whelmed at all."

KF, who'd stopped incase Ron needed a speedy get away, took off with the Boy Wonder; while asking, "What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?"

Right after the yellow clad speedster voiced his confusion, the discs hit the vats holding the blood that Cadmus had collected from them and exploded— destroying the genetic material and the cloning chambers at the same time. Right after the explosion, Desmond got up and a G-Gnome jumped onto his shoulder. "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." He ordered it.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"We are still forty-two levels below ground." Aqualad said, before giving a possible solution. "But if we can make the Elevator…"

He stopped talking as a large number of G-Trolls came from the side tunnels of the Hallway and blocked their path to the elevator, while behind them an even larger number of G-Elves came out of the round "crystals" on the walls and blocked a retreat.

One of the G-Trolls came up to them and raised its arms above its head to try and smash them like bugs; the protégées immediately jumped out of the way, to avoid the oak-tree-stump sized fists, meanwhile Superboy— after moving out of the way of the fists— launched himself at the offending G-Troll and knocked on its back with a single punch…only to be slammed in to the floor by the fist of another G-Troll, this one being knocked away from two super-ghost-strength powered punches courtesy of Banshee's fists.

The other three were jumping over, around, and ducking under, another G-Troll that was trying its best to maim and/or kill Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad…but the three of them were too fast and agile for it to catch. They quickly got behind it, only to notice that the fighting Banshee and Superboy were doing was starting to bring to ceiling down on top of them.

"Superboy, Banshee. The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad told them, which just seemed to make Superboy angrier.

"YOU WANT ESCAPE?" he yelled, before grabbing the G-Troll he'd been pounding into the wall by the leg and spinning it around to gain momentum and threw it at two other G-Trolls that had been walking towards him and Banshee.

Aqualad bent the elevator doors inward and then crumpled them as he forced them open, showing that the elevator was on another level. KF was picked up by Banshee, Robin shot his Grappling hook, and Superboy grabbed Aqualad. Robin started to reel himself to the level his hook was at, while Banshee flew Kid up the elevator shaft, and Superboy "Flew" Aqualad…or, at least…he tried too.

Around Sublevel 10, Superboy started to fall…a look of shock on his face as he stopped moving upwards. Before Superboy, and therefore Aqualad, could fall too far, Robin threw a Birderang at the side of the shaft which Aqualad quickly grabbed ahold of. "Superman can fly." Superboy said, still in shock at falling. "Why can't I fly?" he finished, looking up.

"Don't know." Kid said; he, Robin, and Banshee were standing on the ledges of the Sub-level 15 elevator stop. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still Cool." KF finished, trying to lift Supie's mood.

"Thank you." Superboy said, directing the comment towards Aqualad instead of Kid Flash.

"Guys. This will have to be our exit." Robin said, pointing up at the rapidly descending express elevator.

Aqualad and Superboy both punched the doors out of the Elevator, and all five of them quickly jumped out of the way…Banshee may have thought she'd be able to turn intangible, but after watching Superboy fail to fly…she wasn't going to take the risk that she couldn't and end up plastered to the bottom of the Elevator…which would very quickly allow her to tell if the process to full ghost was painful or not.

They turned and saw that more G-Elves and G-Trolls were making their way towards them, so they made the smart choice and decided to run for it. Superboy and Banshee suddenly heard a male voice in their heads.

"_**Go left Brother."**_

Superboy took a second to think before he spoke up. "Go left. Left."

The others quickly followed his command, believing he and Banshee would know the quickest way out.

"_**Now turn right Sister."**_

Banshee didn't waste any time letting the others know which way to go. "Now go Right."

This led them into a dead end hallway, with a vent near the ceiling, and the only way was the way they'd came.

Kid Flash was immediately ticked off at their "lousy" directions, and let them know about it. "Great directions Supey. You too, Banshee. Are you trying to get us repodded?"

Superboy and Banshee both looked Confused, and both looked down while Banshee said. "No."

"I…I don't understand." Superboy said he was positive the voice in his head was trying to help them, as was Banshee.

Aqualad and Robin caught up to them, with Robin looking up at the vent. "Don't apologize. This is perfect." He said, pointing up at the vent.

The G-Trolls and G-Elves came running around the corner, only to see the vent removed.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Banshee **(A/N: One guess why I put Banshee after Supey.)** were crawling through the vents with Robin in the lead…he had his holomap of the entire Cadmus Facility up, and was showing them which way to go to arrive at the closest way out.

"At this rate, we'll never get out." Kid complained, as they crawled.

"Shh." Banshee said.

"Do you hear that?" Superboy asked.

Everyone stopped to listen, and heard the sounds of the G-Elves making their way towards them through the ventilation system.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Desmond, Guardian— who had a G-Gnome on his shoulder once again— and Dubbilex were running through the halls of one of the Sub-levels; Desmond was looking at a motion sensor map, and was telling them which way to go. "Someone, Robin I'd wager, hacked our systems…" Desmond informed the other two, before continuing. "…deactivating internal security cameras. But he neglected the motion sensors."

"Genomorphs are closing in. They're all coming out in here." Desmond told them, entering a restroom. "We have them cornered."

They walked towards a Vent on the wall, and while being accompanied by a small pack of G-Elves, waited for the heroes to make an appearance. Though, for some reason, Dubbilex was missing from the group once more.

After about a minute of waiting, a large number of G-Elves broke out of the Vents and fell onto the waiting part…two of them falling onto Desmond himself. *Grunts as he hits the floor* "He hacked the motion sensors." Desmond said, shoving the two G-Elves off of him.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin told the others, smirking while he did so.

"Sweet." KF exclaimed.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin reminded the teen speedster.

"Yeah. But now I finally have room to run." Kid countered, before entering an emergency stairway, and taking out a pack of G-Elves along the way…Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and Banshee were coming up behind him— with Banshee being just a Sub-level under him.

Robin was tracking the other G-Elves that were in the facility, and looked back at Superboy. "More behind us."

Superboy stopped, turned around, and put his foot down…HARD…sending the stairs behind the heroes crashing down, along with another pack of G-Elves.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Inside the express elevator; Desmond, Guardian, two G-Dwarves, and Dubbilex— who apparently was once more attempting to catch the young heroes— were talking about their plan of attack.

"We'll cut them off at Sub-level one." Guardian told Desmond, as the numbers clicked by as they rode the elevator.

"We'd better. Or the Board will have our heads." Desmond told him, before putting his hand to his face. "_My_ head."

He looked at the numbers, and stopped the Elevator on Sub-level 13. "I need to get something from Project Blockbuster…uh, just in case." He told Guardian, who looked suspicious about Desmond's intentions for the five teens. "I'll meet you at Sub-level one." He called as he left the elevator.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Kid Flash was running up the stairs, Banshee right behind him, when he shot out of the Sub-level one door at the top of the Emergency Stairway. He was two thirds of the way down the hall, when he noticed that the Security lockdown had somehow been initiated…the proof being the massive Metal doors that were closing, keeping the young heroes on Sub-level one. "Oh, crud." He said, as he tried to stop…only for Banshee to stop him from face planting a mere inch from the door— seemed she was better at stopping at high speeds than Kid was. "Thanks."

"Don't Mention it." Banshee told him.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said; as he, Robin, and Superboy came running up to the Speedster and Spectral Girl.

"Thanks, we hadn't noticed." Kid Flash told them, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Superboy punched the doors, and tried to rip them open like he'd done before…when that didn't work, he tried prying them open to the right while Aqualad and Banshee tried to pry them open to the left…they didn't get anywhere.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin said, as the Genomorphs were closing in on their location. "This way." He said as he kicked open a side door, that lead to the hallway where the Elevator was located. They found themselves face to face with more than forty G-Elves, two dozen G-Trolls, fifty or so G-Gnomes, and Guardian.

Things were not looking up for them, and they just got worse when the horns of every one of the G-Gnomes started to grow and put the teens into either a trance like state— in the cases of Superboy and Banshee— or into a forced sleep-like state— in the cases of Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash.

"_**Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our Brother Superboy and our Sister Banshee should make up their own minds."**_ Dubbilex said in the minds of all that were present, showing that he— much like the G-Gnomes— was telepathic.

"_**It was you!"**_ Superboy said in his mind, knowing instinctually that everyone would hear his voice.

"_**Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus…woke them when they were in danger." **_The Genomorph leader informed the Super Teen.

"_**And guided us. Why?"**_ Banshee asked in her mind as well.

"_**Because you two are our hope. The Genomorph Heroes. You will blaze a trail for all of our brothers. Showing us the way…to freedom."**_ Dubbilex informed them, the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder jumping off and freeing him from its hypnotic and telepathic control.

*Groans* "What's…going on?" Guardian asked, as if he was waking up from a dream. At the same time; Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad all woke up as well.

"_**What is your choice Brother, and yours as well Sister?"**_ Dubbilex asked them, letting them know that it is their choice.

Superboy and Banshee both looked at each other, as if deciding together their choice, before they looked back at Dubbilex and stood up on their feet. "We. Choose. Freedom." They said together, showing that they were in it together— either both of them, or neither of them.

Dubbilex didn't say anything this time, but seemed to give an order to the other Genomorphs in the facility.

"Feels like…fog lifting." Guardian said, as he continued to try and get a grasp on the situation. At the same time, the other three heroes stood up themselves— Aqualad looking at Guardian, while Kid Flash and Robin rubbed their heads in an attempt to lessen the pain of the forced sleep.

"Guardian?" Aqualad questioned.

"Go." He answered, "I'll take care of Desmond."

"I think not." A voice said from behind the wall of Genomorphs, which parted to show Desmond. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He said, holding up a small vial with a blue liquid inside of it…which he proceeded to drink. He immediately started to groan, as his body writhed in an almost unbearable pain. He hunched over, and fell to his knees…right after which, his body started to grow and shred his clothing…and skin.

When the transformation was complete, where once a man stood…there was now a large grey monster. Desmond now had red pupils and irises— which had fused together during his transformation— and black sclera. His skin was grey and slightly crack in places, revealing red muscle underneath…and he still had chunks of his former human skin hanging off of his body in different places. The only article of clothing to survive his sudden mutation were, thankfully, his pants.

He stood up and let loose what could only be described as a roar by the Heroes that were present. He looked at the five teens, and smirked…something that shouldn't be done when you still have skin literally hanging from your face like some kind of Michael Myers wanna-be's mask.

Desmond…or at least…what used to be Desmond…looked at himself, before smiling and looking at the heroes.

"Everyone. Get back." Guardian ordered, as he charged the monster before them…he had always been a monster, that the five teens new…it was just that, now his outside matched his inside. The moment he reached…Blockbuster…the thing sent him flying into a wall, knocking him out upon impact even with his helmet on.

Superboy immediately charged Blockbuster, and smashed his fist into the monster's face…which Blockbuster instantly countered with a fist forcing Superboy to one knee. This angered Superboy further, resulting in him sending an uppercut to Blockbuster's face followed instantly by a right and left hook to the monsters jaw.

Blockbuster staggered backwards a few feet, before swinging his massive fist at Superboy's face and sending him flying the entire width of the hall they were in. Superboy instantly got back up and jumped into the air and attempted to slam his fists into Blockbuster by using the momentum of his decent to increase the power of his punch…Blockbuster jumped when Superboy was at the peak of his jump, and smashed them both through the Ceiling and onto the first floor of the above-ground facility…leaving a gaping hole in their wake, which Banshee instantly flew through in an attempt at evening the odds against the new-and-improved Dr. Desmond.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad all ran underneath the hole and looked up. "Oookaay, that's one way to burst through the ceiling." Robin remarked, shooting his grappling hook up into the level above.

"You think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid asked, as Robin brought the speedster up to the first floor with him.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad countered, before he leapt up to the first floor to help in the fight against Blockbuster.

*Roaring*

The three protégées arrived on a scene of Blockbuster attempting to fight both Banshee and Superboy at the same time…but Banshee's intangibility— which she decided to test and see if she had— was making it hard for him.

Blockbuster got ahold of Superboy, who forced his arms apart— resulting in Blockbuster losing its grip on the Super Teen…but not for long. While Superboy was still in the air, Blockbuster grabbed him by the lower leg and— tuning his body towards the three sidekicks— threw the white clad Kryptonean at the protégées.

Superboy hit Aqualad, as Robin and Kid Flash had quickly moved out of the way of the airborne clone, and they were both sent into a roll on the floor. Kid, Rob, and Banshee ran over to their fallen friends and helped them up, while Blockbuster once more let loose a loud roar and glared at the heroes.

Blockbuster started to charge at them, while they started to run at him. Kid Flash reached him first, sliding underneath the large hulking monster— almost tripping him in the process— which caused his charge to cease as he turned to face the young speedster who was on his hands and knees for some reason.

Blockbuster's attention was caught by Banshee firing some weak Ectoblasts at him which had caused him to stumble towards the speedster a little, and when Blockbuster turned to face the Female Phantom he was met with the combined fists of Aqualad and Superboy…which caused him to further stumble towards the "World's Fastest Teenager" who lifted himself up so his body formed an arch as the only thing touching the ground were his hands and feet…which caused the massive monster to fall to his back.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten." Kid said as he stood up, while Robin came jumping over him and threw a couple of his sharp disks at the monstrous being.

Blockbuster simply knocked them away, before looking and seeing both Superboy and Banshee coming at him. Blockbuster roared in rage, instantly standing, as it charged and grabbed both of the clones— slamming them into a support column for the second floor and roof. Superboy and Banshee both punched the grey Grendel-like monster, knocking it back a little…just enough to give them some breathing room.

Blockbuster went to punch them back into the column, but was stopped by Aqualad wrapping his water around the monster's arm before it could strike them.

Blockbuster pulled Aqualad towards him, and knocked him up…Aqualad using the newly found high ground to swing a water mace down on top of the grey skinned beast they were battling.

Blockbuster just grabbed the mace and used it to send Aqualad crashing to the ground, before turning his attention back to Superboy and Banshee…only to see them gone. He turned around and was double super punched by the two clones into the very same column he'd smashed them into earlier. A certain saying about Karma being something came to the minds of both clones as they quickly got Aqualad away from the beast before it recovered again.

Kid Flash came super-speed running at Blockbuster, who merely tripped him— grabbing the speedster while he was still in the air, and throwing him at Aqualad (who'd reformed his water mace, and had been attempting to smash the thing with it) sending Kid crashing to the floor after ricocheting off of Aqualad who was sent crashing into another support column.

Blockbuster slammed his shoulder into Aqualad, who was still next to the column trying to recover from the first blow…resulting I n Aqualad slamming even harder into the already heavily damaged support, to the point that the part connected to the ceiling was cracking and shifting away from the very thing it helped hold up. Blockbuster sent another devastating punch to Aqualad's torso, furthering the process of the eventual roof collapse.

The whole time this was happening Robin was trying to figure out a way for them to beat the Mega-Monster they found themselves dealing with. When he noticed the dust coming down from the ceiling. "Of course." He shouted before pulling up a holodisplay of the room they were in, showing the Support Columns. "KF, get over here." He shouted, while Superboy and Banshee started to try and get Blockbuster off of Aqualad.

Superboy hit him twice in the sides— one of them being close to what should have been Blockbusters kidney— causing Blockbuster to hunch over slightly…giving Banshee the perfect opportunity to slam her two fists, clenched together for added power, into the monster's jaw…actually lifting him a couple of inches from the ground, and forcing him to let go of Aqualad as he spun around to keep himself from falling onto the ground.

Aqualad slammed another water mace into Blockbuster, this time actually landing the hit, which just made Blockbuster angrier. Blockbuster was up on his feet instantly and grabbed Aqualad before slamming completely _through_ the support column, taking a good five foot tall chunk of it with the dark skinned Atlantean Teen.

At the same time, Robin was showing Kid a real time display of the same columns Blockbuster seemed so fond of smashing people into— showing that the damaged Column Aqualad had just been slammed through was critical to the structural integrity of the building. "Got it?" Robin asked the Teen Speed Demon.

"Got it." KF said, as he raced past Blockbuster— who was fighting with Superboy and Banshee again— before turning around to face the monster. He then ran at the grey giant, and launched himself through the air and punched Blockbuster in the face. When he landed, he went into a roll before getting to his feet and seeing that he'd torn the last remaining "Desmond Skin" from Blockbuster's face. "Got your nose." He joked, pointing to the skin and showing that he did indeed have Blockbuster's old nose.

Blockbuster dropped Superboy and Banshee— who wasn't going intangible because when she had it had taken more focus to keep herself on the first floor of the ground level than she would have liked— and went charging after Kid Flash, who stayed _just_ out of reach of the rampaging behemoth.

Aqualad walked over to the two clones…just for Robin to get all three's attention. "Superboy, Banshee, Aqualad!" he yelled, bringing up the same holodisplay he'd showed Kid Flash.

Meanwhile, KF was leading Blockbuster to another support column. "Come and get me, you incredible bulk." He yelled out, trying to goad the Beast into destroying the column, via an attempt to crush the speedster, without a second thought.

He instantly moved out of the way as Blockbuster smashed the support to pieces, a piece of the debris hitting KF as he ran, causing him to trip up and fall to the ground. Blockbuster tried to take advantage of that by charging and smashing the yellow clad speed demon, only for KF to roll out of the way at the last second and get to his feet before dodging another attempted punch by jumping out of the way. The third time proved the charm, as Blockbuster struck KF before he could land— sending Kid flying about twenty feet.

Robin, meanwhile, had just finished explaining his plan to the three super-powered teens. "There, there, and there. Go." He told them, showing four on his holodisplay where to hit.

Superboy smashed a weakened column into dust with his fists, as did Banshee, while Aqualad chose to smash his assigned column to dust using a water mace. Robin threw exploding discs at his columns.

Meanwhile KF was still keeping Blockbuster busy with smashing things. He had just moved out of the way of another punch, once more resulting in a column becoming dust, while taunting the beast. "Sorry, to slow. Try again."

Robin drew an X on the ground with the same kind of calk used for body outlines. Aqualad saturated the floor with water, while KF led the angry behemoth to said wet floor. KF slid on the water, while Blockbuster charged him. Superboy and Banshee both punched Blockbuster— SB via jumping, Banshee via flying— knocking the beast down onto the ground, covering himself with water (KF had already moved away from the wet floor) where Aqualad, using his Bioelectricity, electrocuted the monstrosity.

"Move!" Robin yelled, as his discs— which had a time release function— went off, taking out the remaining support columns and dropping a VERY large VERY heavy piece of roof down on top of Blockbuster's head. The result was the rest of the building they were in coming down on top of them. The teens ran as far as they could before being overtaken by the collapsing debris.

After the rubble finally settled…Superboy's fist broke through the debris, which was lifted up…revealing that the heroes had made it.

Aqualad was the first to speak, between breathes that was, "We *huff, huff* did it. *huff, huff*"

Robin was the next to speak, he too spoke between breathes, "Was *huff, huff* there *huff, huff* ever any doubt *huff, huff*"

Superboy and Banshee looked at Blockbuster, when Kid Flash spoke up, "See." They turned to look at him, "The moon." They looked up and for the first time in their lives, they saw the moon. As they looked at the moon, two dots could be seen moving across its image. They soon grew into Phantom and Superman. "Oh, and Superman and Phantom…do we keep our promises or what?"

Both of the heroes landed in front of the group of teens. They were soon followed by the rest of the Justice League.

What caught the attentions of Phantom and Superman the most were Banshee and Superboy, both of who stepped forward to show themselves to the League. The entire Justice League couldn't help but notice the DP symbol on Banshee's chest, in the same spot as Phantom's was on his. Superboy a torn part of his suit that was hanging, revealing the Kryptonean S shield on his chest. Phantom smiled at the two before looking at the protégées and winking.

Batman stepped forward after seeing the two symbols and asked, "Are those what I think they are?"

Kid Flash stepped forward and informed the Bat of a fact they'd discovered inside Cadmus, "They don't like to be called that."

Superboy looked down, as did Banshee— both of them trying to think of what to say, before coming to their respective decisions. Superboy spoke first, "I'm Superman's clone."

Banshee spoke next, "And I am Phantom's Clone."

Batman was about to talk when Phantom placed his hand on Banshee's shoulder, smiling while doing so, and said, "I've always wanted to be a father."

The moment those words left his lips, Superman's eyes widened in surprise— he was already judging his own clone based on the fact that Lex Luthor was the founder of Cadmus, but here was Phantom accepting his clone without question…he didn't know what to think, but he'd at least give his clone a chance.

Meanwhile the majority of the League looked at Black Canary— who somehow was able to keep a straight face without giving anything away. Three years ago, Black Canary and Green Arrow had broken up for the last time, a year later Phantom asked Canary out on a date…and now the two have been seeing each other for the last two years straight…somehow, the two of them have been able to keep the media from getting hold of the fact that they were dating this whole time.

"Actually Banshee, you're not _entirely_ correct. You _are_ a clone, but not of Phantom alone…you have a secondary source of DNA." Robin said, causing the two spectral beings to look at him to explain. "The other source of your DNA…is Black Canary."

This got some snickering from the more immature members of the League, along with comments along the lines of "You look good for being a mother of a sixteen year old" from two members in particular— Captain Marvel, and the Flash.

Batman looked at the protégées and ordered them, "Start talking."

**0o0o0o0o0**

A couple members of the League who were capable of flying were taking Blockbuster off to prison, while the other members of the League were discussing the tale that the protégées had told them. Superman, though, was becoming more and more convinced— courtesy of Phantom talking to him, with a VERY persuasive argument— that he should accept Superboy as his son.

Superman walked over to Superboy, and started a conversation that some of the Leaguers thought would be awkward, "I'll figure something out for you…until then, I guess you're going to have to live wherever Batman sticks you…oh, and I have a wife…so we'll have to come up with a name for you, for when you finally meet Louis, and when you're not…fighting crime." Superman really didn't know what to say, but he said what he thought would be the best thing for Superboy to hear.

And with that Superman took off to help the members of the League that had taken Blockbuster away. While in the meantime; Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Phantom walked up to the protégées…only three of them were obviously angry at what had transpired that night.

"The League will investigate Cadmus. All fifty-two levels. But let's get one thing straight—" Batman was cut off by the Flash.

"You should have called."

"Results aside, we are not happy." Batman said, only for Phantom to speak up this time.

"Speak for yourself, Bats. I'm the one who told them to investigate Cadmus while the League was dealing with Wotan."

The three Leaguers with him looked at him, two with shocked looks on their faces and one *coughBatmancough* was glaring at him.

"What? It needed to be done." Phantom said, not in the least bit fazed by the Batglare.

"That aside, you will not be doing this again." Batman continued, turning back to the protégées.

"I'm sorry. But we will." Aqualad said, clearly disobeying Batman.

"Kaldur'Ahm, Stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies my king. But no. We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together we forged something powerful, something important." Aqualad explained.

"Look if this is about your treatment back at the hall, the three of you—" Flash began, only to be interrupted by Kid Flash

"The _five_ of us…and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Otherwise, why train us at all?" Robin asked of his mentor.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked, clearly having issues with authority figures. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of our way."

Batman narrowed his eye at the Kryptonean teen.

**Mount Justice**

**July 8, 2010**

**08:09 EDT**

Inside Mount Justice, the five teens who single-handedly leveled Cadmus were standing in their civilian clothing in front of Batman and Aquaman, with the Flash standing next to KF, Phantom standing behind Banshee with Black Canary standing next to him.

"This cave was the original secret headquarters of the Justice League. It's being called back into commission. Since you insist on fighting the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." Batman told them. "Red Tornado has volunteered to stay here and watch over you. Black Canary and Phantom are in Charge of Training. I will deploy you on missions."

"_Real_ missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman explained.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash said. "There's a reason we wear these big targets on our chests."

"But Project Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can work on the sly." Aquaman explained.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Cool. Wait, 'six of us'?" Robin exclaimed then asked.

Batman looked behind them, causing the five teens to turn around. "Meet the Martian Man Hunter's niece. Miss Martian."

"Hi!" she said to them.

"I'm liking this gig more and more already!" Kid Flash said, before introducing himself to the Martian beauty. "Hi, I'm Kid Flash, these are Robin and Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm grateful for being included." She said politely.

The three aforementioned heroes walked over to Miss Martian, when Robin looked back at Banshee and Superboy and called out to them. "Yo! Banshee, Superboy. Come meet Miss M."

The two loners immediately walked over to the Martian, with Aqualad commenting, "Today is the day."

**A/N: Superboy and Miss M will have a brother/sister relationship.**


End file.
